


New World Bloom

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [23]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lovestruck Wonshik, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: The older's eyes managed to tell a brand new story, even when they revisited familiar countries, widening when far from home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  So life decided to be a jerk to me but I'm here to try and get Fictober done super late lol  
> Pretty sure this is Day 23 and the prompt is Picturesque Scene  
> This is my first time posting on my phone so forgive me if anything is out of place.  
> Also this is a thread I did on twitter so forgive the short length. Enjoy!

Wonshik never took any of the trips that VIXX was offered for granted, even when they were announced last minute or filled their schedule.

  
Despite being sent around the world spent and exhausted, all of the members would be revived when they were brought to new areas.

Their fans would provide a warm welcome, most significantly during whatever event they had planned like concerts or fanmeetings.

All of it could be overwhelming at times, but Wonshik knew that all of them had meant well. He loved being with fans for those short hours.

The rapper was most grateful during those trips when they had an extra day or two to explore by themselves, his curiosity heightened.

His favorite sights were the bright lights of each city he went to, the brilliant night life that burst to cover the stars above.

There were also the nature trails in the mid afternoon, the plants and trees colored with warm sunlight, sometimes calming clouds.

Predictably in the morning, each new hotel bed was his favorite sight, the fresh scent of linen also wafting gently into his nose.

All of it was fantastic by himself, but it was even better now that he had Taekwoon by his side, the man he had loved for years next to him.

It had been ethereal when Wonshik confessed, the perfect place being on top of the Jellyfish building after their late night practices.

In the irises of Taekwoon's eyes, a bright white shined clear, twinkling when he whispered a quick 'yes' and opened his arms for a hug.

Wonshik had always struggled not to stare too much at the older; it became worse and more embarrassing since Taekwoon became his.

Now instead of ogling at the sights during trips, Wonshik took pleasure of watching Taekwoon experience the world around him in awe.

The older's eyes managed to tell a brand new story, even when they revisited familiar countries, widening when far from home.

When exciting events occurred on their travels, Taekwoon's eyes would dilate as big as saucers, his small lips opening just a small fraction.

During the calmer parts of their trips, Wonshik would watch the other's eyes droop, lulled into a sense of safety until he could sleep.

Most importantly, whenever the two made eye contact, a surge of passion was exchanged, both of them filled with too much love to confess.

Wonshik made sure to show his care in other ways- carding his fingers through ruffled hair, maybe kissing a sunburnt nose all better.

It was small gestures such as those that made Taekwoon comfortable enough to return the favor, though his actions were more private and shy.

He would catch the rapper off guard with sudden hand holding, a kiss before the day's start when they shared a room together.

It was enough to have Wonshik smiling throughout the day, his hearty giggles having everyone else smile along with no hesitation.

Wonshik knew that he loved sightseeing, but he knew the sight he would never tire of would be Taekwoon and the flowers blooming in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another thread to post so I'll be back soon~ hope you guys still remain for this series


End file.
